The Tragic Yet Beautiful Tale of a Modern Day Cinderella
by Danny Frost
Summary: Carissa believed she was a princess when she was five. She met Daniel at that time, who asked to be her Prince Charming...now that they're in high school can they keep believing in that children's tale?


_**Hey guys, here's my new Danny Phantom story. It's kind of a Songfic, but it doesn't have all the lyrics. This one's song is Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore. **  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story, besides my OC's. I only own the idea, and if someone else has a story like this I probably unintentionally copied them and I'm sorry if I**** did.**_

**The Tragic Yet Beautiful Tale of a Modern Day "Cinderella"**

* * *

_She lives in a Fairy tale...somewhere too far for us to find._

When I was five, my imagination was still wild. I believed I was a princess, my dad was a king and my mom was an evil-stepmother. I kept dreaming that when I turned eighteen my Prince Charming would come and save me, taking me to his palace after my dad had walked me down the aisle. I believed the story so strongly that I was telling random strangers who stopped long enough to talk to me that I was trying to find Prince Charming. Some just laughed and kept walking while others smiled, patted my head gently, then kept walking.

One time, when my dad and I were out at the park, I saw a kid about my age. I pointed him out to my dad then ran over to him, not checking to make sure my dad was following me.

"Hey!" I called when I was a little closer.

The little boy looked around, startled, until his eyes landed on me. He smiled gently and turned to fully face me. I giggled and grinned before telling him my made-up story. He looked genuinely interested and asked some questions from time to time. When my tale was over he smiled and took my hand.

"Will you let me be your prince?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I replied innocently.

_So one day he found her crying, coiled up on the dirty ground._

I was twelve when my dad was diagnosed with lung cancer from second-hand smoke because of his job as a police man. On my fourteenth birthday, he grew too weak to hold on any longer. Sobbing, I held my dad's hand as he passed on to the after life. Before he passed on, he raised one frail looking hand, caressed my cheek and told me he loved me. I ran out of the hospital and kept running until I eventually collapsed.

"Carissa?" I heard a familiar voice asked.

I turned around and saw my childhood friend and Prince Charming, Daniel, standing there.

"Danny," I choked out between my sobs.

"What happened?" he asked, concern showing plainly.

"My dad..." was all I got out before Danny had his arms wrapped around me.

I cried into Danny's shoulder, clenching his shirt tightly. He rubbed circles on my back, soothingly. When I couldn't cry anymore Danny still held me close. I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself down when I heard Danny whispering. I couldn't make out what he said, so I looked at him.

"Carissa," he whispered.

"Danny?" I asked.

He just smiled gently at me and shook his head. I was confused, but dropped the subject. I looked into his sky blue eyes and felt a small smile creep onto my lips. I leaned up and kissed his cheek before gently removing myself from his arms and standing up. I took in a deep breath before letting it out as a sigh.

"Thanks for being there for me, Danny. You're the greatest," I said, smiling a little and turning around.

"Carissa?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm just gonna go home," I replied, catching the suspicious tone.

"Let me take you home."

"No...I just want to be alone."

"We don't have to talk, I just want to keep you safe."

"Alright...fine."

After that, he always walked me home, whether it was from school or just when we were hanging out. It felt nice having him around, but I knew I couldn't always count on him. He had other friends, like Sam and Tucker, and I couldn't be selfish and keep him to myself. I just didn't know how to tell him that without hurting his feelings or making things seem awkward between us. When I finally knew how, it was so horrible I almost went ahead and told him what I was feeling.

I was going to have to make my "Prince Charming" hate me.


End file.
